The Rise of Novis
by Alexfullofun
Summary: This is the story, through the eyes of a boy who wants to be the greatest space marine in the galaxy. Will he achieve his goal or be cast aside like the countless others in the Warhammer 40,000 universe? What ever the outcome no one will be missed in this,...a time of war.
1. Prologue

Prologue- my name is Novis

"My name...is Novis Artemis Alexandria" that was the first thing I said to the space marine as he stared me down. I was no more than 12 and standing only at over 4 ft at the most. The brother Sargent looked down and just laughed, moments ago he had asked who would like the honor to be in the blood trials to become a chosen, a Demi god, a space marine. I was the first to approach him and, i showed no fear as my heart beat faster with each step I took closer to him."and what gave you the idea that you, can be a space marine one of the death angles chapter" he said staring cold and emotionless into my eyes and, what felt like my very soul. "I am strong!" I said after what seemed like an eternity. The space marine laughed again," well, I guess looks can be deceiving. But u need more than muscle boy, we need smarts, cunning, precision,and above all else faith!"I took a few more steps closer till I was in arms reach of the towering metal marine, It felt like my heart was going to explode. "I will beat your trials and, I will be a death angel!" The space marine just looked at me with those dark green eyes, just looking as if he could see my past and future all at once." Then step on board the ship son, but before you do lets make a deal." He said, I stood as tall as my little body would let me and said. "Name your terms, either way I will put you to shame." The space marine knelt down and looked straight into my eyes and said. "If you can survive the trials, and prove you can walk with the emperors chosen I will make you into the greatest space marine this chapter has ever seen." "And, what if I lose?" I said. The space marine made another booming laugh, echo out of his iron tank of a chest. " we'll if your not dead then I'll make you and, your whole family my serfs." He said standing back up."I accept when can we start." The space marine looked shocked at either my answer or how quick it was. "You would so coldly throw away your families life's?" He said not looking away from my eyes. "Shake my hand space marine to seal our deal." The space marine smiled and shook my tiny hand. "Let's board the ship young one you have much to learn."with that me and the space marine boarded the ship and right before takeoff I said. "Space marine?" "Yes, young one." I looked dead into his eyes,"I'm an orphan." And smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- history in the making

6 months later...

Sometimes I have dreams of my parents. I can't ever remember there faces, so my dreams are full of these faceless shadows of my past, lumbering around like a ghost of a life ill never see again. I awoke just in time to see a blade coming down toward my skull, i shifted just in time to avoid the killing blow, but the blade was now hilt deep in my left shoulder. "Die Novis!" I heard my assailant screaming, as he drove his fist into my face. I pulled my leg under him and kicked him in the stomach sending him rolling backwards. It was Jeriah, a 16 years old who had joined the trails as well, I new that he had this planned, Jeriah was second only to me so with me gone he would be the best. "Your making a mistake Jeriah, you can't win this fight." I said standing slowly. Jeriah stood as well palming another blade. "No! It is you Novis who will die tonight ,and then I will be an emperors chosen." I stared into his eyes wondering how long he had been this way , my conclusion was that he never truly was normal. Slowly I pulled the knife out of my shoulder, my entire left arm was numb, and my shoulder was bleeding heavily, If I'm going to win this fight I must do it quickly. " why do this Jeriah you will accomplish nothing." I said, as i started stepping to the side towards my locker. The rooms we are kept in are small and, isolated the nearest room being 50 meters down the hall. But I kept my issued bolt pistol in my locker, which is against regulations but, I do it for moments like this. I jumped for the locker and forced it open only to have my hopes dashed away as I looked at the now empty place where my sidearm would have been. " looking for this?" Said Jeriah mockingly. I turned to see him holding my bolt pistol, leveled at my head. " well, this is unsettling." I said, trying to think of what I could possibly do."Goodbye Novis." Jeriah pulled the trigger and an audible click reverberated through the small room, almost making my heart stop. I jumped forward onto Jeriah before he realized he hadn't killed me. He side stepped just in time to miss the gut shot from my knife,but then I spun on my heel and brought my foot down on his shin shattering the bone , and quickly followed up with bringing my knife down on his chest, smashing him to the floor. "Novis you bastard!" Jeriah yelled coughing up blood." Shut up Jeriah your not gonna die if i go get the apothecary." I grabbed the bolter and knife that were on the ground and went to leave when Jeriah grabbed my leg. " stop." I heard him say weakly I bent down and looked him in the face, and said. "Speak." I grabbed my collar and said. " I will never stop, I will never stop as long as I live, as long as I breathe I will find a way to kill you." He started coughing up more blood."as long as you live you will try to kill me...I'm sorry to hear that." I said grabbing the knife in his chest and pushing it deeper in his chest cavity to puncture his heart, Jeriah grabbed my arm and started to take his last breath, then he just stopped, breathing, moving, he just stopped.i closed his eyes and pulled the knife out. " it didn't have to end this way, we were brothers not enemy." I said walking out of the room to get the sergeant.


End file.
